The present invention relates to a communication technique field, and particularly to a portable terminal and control method thereof, and a portable device and control method thereof.
A PC (Personal Computer) with hybrid system architecture is a PC embedding at least one other system on the basis of the only one system currently existed. Different systems may cooperate with each other and exert their respective advantages. In general, the existing normal PCs with hybrid system architecture integrate a master system (e.g., Vista) and a slave system (e.g., Win CE). The master system and the slave system may share components such as a keyboard, a network card, a display screen, a storage unit, an audio device, and the like, with each other.
In the prior art, the master system and the sub-system of the PC with hybrid system architecture are integrated on one mainboard, so as to form a uniform hybrid system architecture. Switch sharing and cooperation can be realized between the master system and slave system. However, the master system and the slave system have its own advantage, but the existing hybrid architecture system can only combine the advantages of the two systems to use. That is, for a PC with hybrid system architecture, its master system and slave system are unable to separate into two independent systems and operate respectively; further, it is difficult to compose hybrid system architecture with independent device terminals having only single system to cooperate with each other.